Blooming flower
by lizziecamcats
Summary: Akiko is a daughter of a noble family and is brought up to be an entertainer for the royal family as were her siblings. What happens when the 13 year old meets the 13 year old Prince Zuko? Updated . Read and review please! Comments greatly appreciated. Zuko X OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters, I only own my OCs.**

This story begins with the Hirano family, an aristocratic family with close ties with the elite members of high society and primarily Fire Lord Ozai. The head of the Hirano family, Daisuke Hirano was a close friend of the growing Prince Ozai. Daisuke's family were famous singers, dancers and entertainers. Their name grew as the daughters within the family married into wealthy families and when their entertainment business spread throughout the Fire Nation. Once Prince Ozai became the Fire Lord, he granted Daisuke the title, 'Knight of Song' and made his family the royal family's personal entertainers. Daisuke's family trained long and hard to prepare astounding performances for the royal family. The other entertainers worked for the public and throughout the nation, while Daisuke's family was kept primarily for the royal family's pleasure and occasionally they performed for the royal balls and parties ,with the permission of the Fire Lord of course.

The Fire Lord treasured Daisuke's family, not only because he enjoyed having the company of a true friend, not one who feared him terribly because of his status, the entertainment provided help keep the public's eyes off the war that was raging on between nations.

This story is not about Daisuke but about a particular young girl, his daughter, the raven-haired Akiko Hirano. Akiko was the youngest of 5 daughters and 7 sons. Brought up to be a songstress like her mother and sisters, Akiko had a deep pleasure for music. However, when not in training, she would hide away in her Father's library reading books. She loved the wide diversity of knowledge that seemed limitless in her eyes.

The 13 year old held up the book in her hands as she laid on the floor surrounded by opened books. She read the title, "The Avatars".

"AKIKO! Where are you?"

Shocked, she dropped the book, which fell on her face. "OW!" She rubbed her bruised nose and got up just as her mother entered the library. Keiko Hirano sighed, "Akiko, dear, I told you to stop wasting time reading books. Tonight, we are to prepare to perform before the Fire Lord Ozai. Today, your father will present you in front of the whole royal family and the members of high society. You must be perfect!"

Akiko pouted, "Yes Mother." She picked up the books and placed them back on the shelves. Skipping, she went to her mother who held out a hand to her. Together, they walked hand in hand to Akiko's room, which she shared with her older sister Arisu.

"Big sis!" Akiko greeted the 15 year old who was playing her maroon guitar. Her sister smiled and rubbed the head of the young Hirano. "Good afternoon, Akiko. Are you ready for tonight's ball yet? Have you perfected your solo?"

The 13 year old bobbed her head up and down, "I think so."

"No! Akiko! You must not 'think so', you must be ready!" Her mother sighed. Arisu laughed, "Oh mother, relax. Akiko will do just fine, like the rest of us." Akiku hugged her sister, "Thanks big sis for the encouragement. I'll do my best!"

Keiko groaned, "My daughters, don't you see this performance will affect your future greatly?"

"Really? How mother?" Akiko asked bright eyed. She rolled around her bed, messing up her long hair.

Keiko sat down next to Akiko and took the hair brush on the bed stand. Brushing her youngest daughter's hair, she began explaining, "Dears, how you are presented and how you do during your presentation affects who you marry in the future. Akiko, after today, your father will receive many offers for your hand in marriage. Do your best so that you catch the eyes of the right families. Just like Arisu."

Akiko awed at her elder sister, "Really, Arisu? Did you get marriage offers?"

Arisu blushed, "Father said the Kondo family's second son has taken an interest in me. He's still discussing it out. I'm still young anyway!"

"But Mana, Etsuko and Reiko are all married!"

"They're old enough to get married!"

"Hey mother, I heard Mana's going to have her second child soon, do you think it's going to be a girl or boy?" Akiko asked curiously. "And how do babies come about anyway?"

Keiko dropped her brush and began coughing. Arisu busted out in fits of laughter.

"Akiko, once you're older, I'll tell you." Her mother answered while trying to restrain her laughter as well.

"No fair, Arisu do you know?" she pouted.

"Yup, not gonna tell you~"

"NO FAIR!"

**At the Royal Ball at the palace**

Daisuke and Keiko walked hand in hand before the throne. Fire Lord Ozai sat at his throne, on his left, his wife Fire Lady Ursa and daughter,Princess Azula and on his right, his only heir to the throne, Prince Zuko.

"It is an honour to be in the presence of the Fire Lord." The Hirano's bowed and greeted simultaneously.

"Daisuke and Keiko! What a pleasure! I'm expecting a lot from your family today. I heard that your youngest daughter would be performing today."

"Yes, my youngest, Akiko will be performing along with her sisters and brothers. This is her first performance. I hope you will enjoy it, your highness."

The Fire Lord gave a huge laugh, "Such formalities Daisuke! Please enjoy the ball,"

The Hirano's thanked the Fire Lord and retreated back into the crowd. They sat at the front, close to the royals, with the rest of the crowd behind them. The round stage was right before them so they could see the performance of their children. Keiko prayed in her heart that Akiko would not mess up her first performance.

Soon the candles in the room were extinguished and music began to play in the hall. Daisuke's sons came first, performing acrobatic dances infused with fire bending. The crowd was in awe as they watched the men spun and leaped and twirled around, the fire expelling from their palms. They molded the fire together and soon a phoenix was shaped, its majestic wings lighting up the hall as it twirled upwards to the ceiling and finally extinguishing again. The hall descended into darkness once more. The crowd burst into applause, even the Fire Lord was grinning and clapping. Next came the girls, the four daughters first. They came out wearing beautiful gold and red dance dresses. The pregnant daughter, Mana came out front and began to serenade a beautiful love song as her sisters danced gracefully behind her. Her song ended with applause from all around the hall and she retreated back to her where her brothers were. The rest of the girls continued to dance a more contemporary and upbeat song, swaying their hips and belting out with their melodious voices.

The men cheered and roared at the sight of the enchanting beauties. Once their song ended, the girls gave a low bow before the royal family. The eldest of the remaining three Etsuko stood up.

"May I present to your highnesses, our youngest sister, Akiko Hirano."

Akiko came out from back stage and walked to the centre of the stage as directed by her mother. Her hair was pinned up and ordained with gold and silver flower accessories, her ceremonial dress was red and black and laced with glitter and sequins. Her make-up was light to signify her purity and young age.

Her sisters walked backstage leaving her alone before the crowd. She gave a low bow and began to sing as the music played. She closed her eyes and let her voice express the emotions she felt from the lyrics of her solo. Her hands raised and her body slightly moving to the rhythm and beat. Her song finished as quickly as it came. She opened her eyes to find the Fire Lord standing and clapping. Soon, the whole crowd gave her a standing ovation. There were whistles and cheers from her family and siblings. She could see her parents smiling and mother wiping away happy tears. She bowed again and smiled at the royal family. The Fire Lord gestured her forwards. Without fear, she took slow but steady steps, steps of a lady as her mother had trained her, forwards until she was before the King.

"Fire Lord, it is an honour."

The Fire Lord chuckled, "Such formalities, like your father. But you sing well, my dear, like your mother. How old are you?"

"13 and a half, your highness." She smiled, she was glad that the Fire Lord was a nice man, at least that was what she thought.

"I see," He stood up and spoke to the crowd, "My people, we have a nightingale with us! The Hirano family have done well to raise up beautiful and talented children. Let us enjoy the banquet which shall be in honour of Akiko Hirano."

The crowd cheered even more and the musicians began playing a celebratory song. The Fire Lord held out a hand to Akiko, "May I have this dance, young lady?"

Akiko blushed and placed her small hand into his large one and curtsied, " It would be my pleasure ,your highness."

They danced first and was followed by Ursa and Zuko and Azula and one of Akiko's brothers. Once the first song ended, Akiko curtsied to the Fire Lord and asked if she could return to her parents.

"Of course, but I would like you to meet my son. Zuko! My boy come here."

The young prince came over, his face solemn.

"Zuko, please greet this lady! You shall be her escort for the rest of the evening until she returns home with her parents. Do you understand?" The Fire Lord spoke authoritatively, which surpised Akiko. He had spoken very nicely to her earlier, why did he treat his own son with such contempt?

"Yes Father," the young prince replied while straightening his back. Akiko giggled, he acts more like a soldier.

The Fire Lord went off to speak to other guests, leaving the teens alone.

"You sing very well." Zuko complimented her, his face slightly pink.

"Thank you, your highness." Akiko smiled. The next song began playing, Zuko held out a hand, "Um…would you like to dance?"

"I would love to!" Akiko giggled. She took his hand and they twirled together. They ignored the awes and 'So cute!' exclaimations from the adults around. He focused on getting his dance steps right as to not step on Akiko's toes and not embarrass himself.

She was very pretty, he thought, although she has the usual fire nation's pale skin and dark hair, she had twinkling eyes lined with gold irises. She was tall for her age but still slightly shorter than Zuko and despite her mature appearance, she gave off the air of an innocent child. It was no wonder why his father wanted her to meet him, she was stunning for a 13 year old.

"Your highness, how old are you?" Akiko asked curiously. Zuko gave a proud grin, "I'm thirteen and three-quarters."

"Woah, so you're a little older than me! You must know a lot more than I do." She smiled, making Zuko blush even more. If he could get anymore red, he would be firebending on his face.

The song ended and they went off to sit by the garden away from the adults. Zuko showed Akiko the pond he loved to sit by with his mother.

"Wow! Turtleducks! So adorable, look at the babies." Akiko piped up, forgetting she was next to the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation.

"Such a girl," Zuko said out loud. "I am a girl!" Akiko said back at him, "Oh! You're older than me so you must know more stuff than me. You must be really smart." She asked with bright eyes. Zuko stood proudly with his chin up, "You bet I am! I know everything there is to know!"

"Great! Can you tell me how babies are made? My mother and sisters all know but they don't want to tell me." Akiko asked innocently.

"EH?" Zuko was taken aback. "How babies are made?" he thought for a while, he didn't know either, but he couldn't lose a chance to impress a pretty girl.

"Um…the babies come from the baby fairy!" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Baby fairy? Where does she live? How does she look like? Where can I find her?" her questions went on and on.

"One at a time. Uh…she lives on a mountain far away from the city. She grows baby plants which have baby flowers. The baby flowers bloom and there is a baby inside. She asks her dragon to deliver them to parents. Why do you want to find her anyway?"

"My sister is having a baby and I wanna ask the fairy if she's planning on giving my sister a girl or a boy. Wait then why does my sister have a big tummy?"

"Duh! That's where adults store their gold to pay the dragon for the baby."

"OHHHHHHH."

The teens continued to chat and share about what they know.

"Your highness, do you know what is the avatar?"

"The Avatar, yea I think its-"

"ZUKO!" Ursa rushed into the garden. "Never talk about the avatar in this house. You know your father doesn't like talking about it."

Zuko kept his head low, "Sorry mother…"

Akiko came and stood between them ,"Please don't punish him, your highness! I'm the one who asked."

Ursa was surprised at Akiko's courage. She smiled, "Alright I won't punish him. But please don't talk about that in here."

"I promise!" Akiko saluted, and Zuko laughed at her silliness. "Your salute is all wrong!"

"Hahaha, It's alright, Zuko. Come let's return to the party. Akiko, I think your parents are looking for you."

The teens raced each other to the hall as Ursa walked behind them. "Young love," she sighed to herself.

**BACK AT THE HALL**

"Akiko there you are! We were getting worried." Daisuke called for her.

Akiko walked towards her family with Zuko trailing behind her.

"Mother, Father, I was talking to Prince Zuko. He knows everything in the world!"

The Hiranos bowed as Prince Zuko came to stand next to Akiko. Her sisters and brothers stifled a laugh, realising that their youngest sister, without knowing it, had captured the heart of the young prince. The way he stood happily with pink cheeks next to her gave it away.

"Your highness, thank you for taking care of my daughter this evening."

"Oh not at all, she was a good companion," Zuko stuttered, "I-I think she's very lovely."

Akiko felt her cheeks grow warm. Daisuke chuckled, "Thank you, your highness. I'm glad that you two get along."

"Daisuke!" The Fire Lord approached the group. His eyes widened as he saw Zuko still with Akiko.

"I see my son has taken a liking to your daughter. This could be fate, we should join our families in the future."

Daisuke's surprised eyes met the Fire Lord's fierce ones, "Ozai! I-I mean Fire Lord, that would be- I don't think my family should receive such an honour, I mean my daughter still has so much to learn.."

"HAHAHAHA," The Fire Lord bellowed as he placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, "You haven't called me by my name is years, Daisuke. If we join our families, I'll get to enjoy my only friend's company and his wonderful family more often."

"I-I…I.." Daisuke was lost for words. This was the first performance Akiko had ever done and such a huge offer had already arrived, should he reject it? What would be greater than for her to marry into the royal family? Akiko would surely be able to lead a better life beside the next Fire Lord.

"We thank you for your kindness, your highness. We will train Akiko well to become a befitting lady to stand beside the prince."

"Wonderful! You must visit us more often. I would love to hear her sing, what do you say Akiko?"

Akiko gasped, "Um.. I would love to! Um.." she was unsure of what had happened, was this the offer mother was talking about earlier? Joining families…stand beside the prince…was she to marry the prince?

She looked to Zuko who was now RED. He kept his eyes on the floor and didn't look up.

"Prince Zuko are you alright?" She asked nervously. His ears perked up as he heard her calling him, she stared at his face. He suddenly placed his hands on her shoulders, leaving her even more confused.

"I will make you happy Akiko Hirano!" He shouted, his hands shaking as his heart raced.

He felt like the happiest teenager in the world. This pretty girl who adored him and thought he was smart, who was such a good singer and was so cute and her smile which tugs his heart everytime, this girl is promised to him!

She smiled, blushing bright red at his outburst, "Alright."

The adults and young adults around them cheered and giggled at the youngsters' adorable inexperienced love confession.

"My Lord, we shall take our leave. Come on Akiko." The Hiranos bowed.

"Take care and have a safe journey home! My daughter-in-law, please come back to sing for me again."

"Yes, your highness!" She smiled and gave the Fire Lord a hug. Daisuke and Keiko mentally slapped themselves, there goes everything they had hoped and dreamt of!

To their surprise, the Fire Lord hugged back and laughed, "You're going brighten up life at the palace here next time, I'm sure of it."

Akiko also hugged Ursa and tried giving a hug to her future sister-in-law who merely stood there while Akiko wrapped her arms around the younger girl. She stopped as she thought of whether it would be alright to hug Zuko. He was a boy and her mother told her not to go around hugging boys, it would be indecent. Still, he was her fiancée and they would be married in the future.

She decided it would be fine and gave him a hug. Zuko wrapped his arms around his future bride and smiled. They let go of each other but Akiko decided to give Zuko another surprise, she gave him a peck on the cheek. His cheek now had a red lipstick stain from her and she giggled at the sight of it.

"Ne~ Zuko! When we grow up, let's ask the baby fairy to give us lots and lots of children okay?"

Zuko blushed and realised she had dropped the 'prince' to his name, "Yup, let's have lots and lots of kids. Take care."

Akiko ran off to her family and waved goodbye as they exited the palace.

"Zuko, what does she mean by the baby fairy?" Ursa asked.

Zuko laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Well…ehahahaha."

**On the ride home**

"Mana! Where do you get all the gold to pay the dragon?" Akiko asked.

"What dragon?" Mana was surprised at her question.

"The dragon which delivers the baby to you from the baby fairy."

The whole carriage was filled with laughter the whole ride home.

**Hi there! This is my first Avatar fanfic. I was planning on making it a one-shot but I have ideas on how I could continue it. I'm still busy with my other Hakuoki fanfic and also with my upcoming exams so I may not update so quickly or as often but I hope you enjoyed this little Akiko( my OC)x Zuko story. Please review if you can. Comments greatly appreciated and I will do my best to learn from them to improve my writing skills to give you better and bolder stories!**

**Thanks ! God bless,**

Liza


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER, I ONLY OWN MY OCS.**

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY. Please read this before you read the story below.**

**I couldn't stand it! I just had to write this. The story played on and on in my head, I needed to write this. Oh and a reader pointed out to me that Ozai wasn't the Fire Lord until Ursa left so FORGIVE ME! I really like Avatar the last airbender but I have a confession to make, I didn't really keep up with the story properly, just watching random episodes here and there and reading wikis so there might be details I will miss. I'm not following the true flow of the story so it will have the same general concept about the Avatar, and Zuko being banished and all but the events won't be entirely the same. Sorry ATLA fans…**

**Read, review please **

**God bless**

**Liza**

The romance of the two thirteen year olds, Akiko and Zuko, and of their engagement had spread across the Fire Nation quickly. However, it became a more heated topic especially when a few days after Akiko's introduction to high society and the royal family, Zuko was banished by his father to search for the Avatar with his Uncle, the infamous General Iroh. Akiko fell into depression for weeks, having her first love and hopes for the future crushed. She realised how naïve she was, there was more to the adult world than she had thought.

"Father, Mother, sisters, brothers," Akiko greeted them dimly as she entered the dining hall. She sat next to Arisu and began to pick at her food. Her gold eyes had lost their luster and her pale skin was paler than before, she looked sickly and weak. Keiko glanced at Daisuke, hoping he would say something to cheer up their daughter.

"Akiko, dear." Daisuke started, "I received a letter from Fire Lord Ozai today."

Her eyes widened at the mention of the Fire Lord's name, she brought her face upwards so her eyes met her father's. They begged for good news, in fact, any news about Zuko.

"Well, he apologized for the sudden halt in your engagement with the Prince. He…doesn't know when the Prince will be back but of course he will be back after he catches the Avatar." Daisuke gave a weak smile, "He has such an important duty, and being such a capable young man, he will definitely find the avatar! My dear, there's no need to worry, he will come home safe."

Akiko's eyes began to tear up. " Father, the Avatar has been dead for over a hundred years, and no one has seen him since! How will Zuko find someone who hasn't existed for so long? What if there isn't an avatar? Zuko will never return…."

Arisu hugged her crying sister. Daisuke frowned, " Akiko, dear..there is also one more thing I must tell you. The Fire Lord would like you to live in the palace with him as his personal singer."

"WHAT?" Akiko yelled.

"Akiko! Mind your voice. You must speak with respect to your father." Keiko said sternly.

Akiko broke from her sister's embrace and stood up, "I will never return to the Fire Lord's palace. How could he banish his only son? What has Zuko done? I refuse to sing for such a person."

She ran off to her room, ignoring the shouts and calls from her parents. Locking the door, she rushed to her bed and hid under the covers. Finally alone, she let her feelings overcome her. Akiko cried and cried as she silently whispered Zuko's name over and over again. She pictured his handsome face smiling at her and showing her the turtleducks, telling her about the baby fairy and that he would make her happy. She wasn't happy, she wished with all her heart that he would be here to take her away. They would be happy together, away from the Fire Lord, away from her family. All she needed was her Prince.

She soon heard knocks on her door and her mother's voice calling her name. Suddenly, her mother stopped and the soft knocks were replaced with loud bangs. Akiko got up and went to open the door, expecting her furious father or possibly brothers. To her shock, there were two fire nation soldiers, one holding her mother by her arms and one holding a sword against her father's neck.

"Akiko…" Her mother cried.

Akiko's heart began to race, why were such people here? Why were they hurting her parents?

"By order of the Fire Lord, you are to come to the palace, Miss Akiko. Along with your parents."

The soldier released her mother who went straight to Akiko. She embraced Akiko as they walked shivering being the other soldier who still had the sword held against her father's neck.

"Where's everyone else?" Akiko whispered to her mother, she feared the worst for her siblings.

"Other men are keeping them in the dining hall. They said once we leave with you to the palace, everyone else will be freed." Her mother whispered back. She held her daughter even closer to her.

They were joined by the rest of the soldiers outside their estate. The Hiranos were ushered into a carriage and brought to the palace once again. They were led to a meeting room where the Fire Lord Ozai was. He grinned as he saw the Akiko and her parents enter and stood up.

"Welcome my dear friends and future daughter-in-law."

Daisuke stood forward, "My Lord, why have you called us?"

"I initially planned to send my soldiers to fetch Akiko in a few days but I've missed her singing. I figured having this pretty blossom arrive earlier would be better. What do you think Akiko?"

Akiko shrunk back into her mother's arms. The Fire Lord noticed this and smiled wider. "My dear, come here."

Hesitating, Akiko walked towards the Fire Lord until she was in front of his throne. She curtsied and tried to keep calm before the Fire Lord. Her nerves got the better of her and she began to shiver.

"Oh Akiko, there's no need to be afraid. What happened to the cheerful sunflower I met many weeks ago?"

She kept silent, not wanting to say anything that could endanger her family.

"I see," The Fire Lord frowned, "you're angry at me for sending Zuko away."

Akiko balled her fists as she spoke, "You banished him…" Tears began welling up her eyes.

"He will still come back, once he finds the Avatar that is, so until then why not accompany your dear father-in-law. Azula is here too so you two might become good friends. I'll pay for all your living expenses and you get to wear pretty clothes and eat the finest food in all the land. I'll have teachers come in to train and teach you if you like. What do you say?"

"But…will I be able to see my family often?" She asked earnestly.

The Fire Lord thought for a while, "My dear, you are to be part of the royal family. Naturally you will have no time to visit your family as often as you wish. Living here away from them will help you develop that sense of independence from them. It's a normal thing, even my _previous_ wife had to leave her family to be with me."

Akiko stood there speechless, she wouldn't be able to see her family again. The images of her parents and her siblings flashed through her mind. She desperately wanted to refuse, but seeing how the soldiers had been in her home, she feared her family's lives if she refused.

"With all due respect, your highness, Akiko is still young…"

"Daisuke, I'm asking her ,not you." The Fire Lord snapped at him.

Daisuke kept quiet and prayed his shivering daughter would be able to answer the Fire Lord without angering him.

Soon she came out of her thoughts, "My Lord. I would be honoured too. However, I would like to request one thing."

"As long as it is not to bring Zuko back before he finds the avatar."

Akiko bowed, "No sir, my request is that my mother will be my singing tutor."

There was silence in the room.

"Hm…alright. That can be arranged, but you remain here in the palace, my nightingale. Daisuke, arrange for her things to be brought to my palace immediately."

Daisuke and Keiko bowed, "Thank you for your kindness, we entrust Akiko to you."

The Fire Lord bellowed, "Perfect, come my dear, the maids will show you to your room."

"But my parents…"

"They will return home to pack your things and send them over. I will arrange with your mother the days she will come to teach you. Now go, my dear."

Akiko turned with pleading eyes to her parents. With tearful eyes, she bid them a silent goodbye as she followed the ladies to her new accommodation.

The next few days passed quickly. Akiko cried on most nights, missing both Zuko and her family. She tried to sound cheerful or at least respectful whenever she was called to eat with Azula and the Fire Lord. She wondered what happened to Fire Lady Ursa but dared not speak up. Her days were lonely at the palace. Azula trained vigorously and didn't speak much to her. Not being familiar with the palace, Akiko spent her days in her room, singing to herself or playing her instruments.

Her mother was allowed once a week to teach her vocal lessons. Akiko was thankful that the Fire Lord permitted Keiko to come, at least Akiko had one thing to look forward to all week. Her classes with Keiko were bliss, at times they just spent time talking about life at the palace and things back home.

"My dear Akiko, I know you feel lonely and trapped in this palace. But never forget, your father and I, along with your brothers and sisters love you so much. One day, you will have your happily ever after with Prince Zuko."

Akiko and Keiko shared a tearful hug. A soldier then came into the room, "Madam Keiko, the class is over, you are required to leave the palace now."

"Please! Can't my mother stay a little longer?"

"This is an order from the Fire Lord."

"BUT!"

Keiko hushed her daughter, " I will leave. Akiko, don't worry I will see you next week. Until then, take care dear, alright?" Akiko nodded and watched her mother being led out of the room. She then rushed to the side of her room, there she could see the entrance of the palace. She watched her mother's carriage ride off out of the palace and into the busy streets.

Her thoughts of her family far away from the palace was soon interrupted by her maids entering the room. "Miss, it is time for dinner."

She nodded and followed them to the dining hall. As soon as she entered, she curtsied, "Good evening Fire Lord, good evening Fire Princess."

Azula merely glared at her and ate her food. The Fire Lord smiled and beckoned her to join them.

"Akiko, how are you enjoying life at the palace? I hear you sing and play music in the room all the time. If you ever feel the need to take a break, please do not hesitate to find Azula. I'm sure you girls will get along."

Akiko smiled weakly but Azula continued to eat her food, an indifferent expression plastered on her face.

"Have you walked around the palace? The gardens are very lovely. You should join me for tea out there sometimes. The gardens are right next to the library-"

"A library?!" Akiko yelled with glee.

The Fire Lord gave her a quizzical look, "You like to read, Akiko?"

"Oh um.." Akiko kept her head low, "I do like to read when I'm not practicing your highness."

"What is your favourite book?"

"Well…." she tried to think of an appropriate book, "The Victories of the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation."

Ozai grinned, happy with her choice, "Yes, that is an excellent book. Not many young girls like to read. I'm glad we have you here, you might be able to get Azula to read some of those books."

"Hehehe…I will do my best your highness. But um..would it be possible if I could be permitted to enter the library?"

"Of course, as long as it doesn't hinder your music practices."

Akiko smiled, for the first time in weeks, she felt so happy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

And so Akiko's life went on. She would practice daily and have classes with her mother once a week, eat with the Fire Lord and Azula, sing for the Fire Lord whenever he requested (which was pretty often) and spend the rest of her time in the library.

She loved the library at the palace, it was almost ten times the size of her father's library at home. However, Akiko didn't enjoy the environment in there. The books were good and there were plenty of comfortable chairs to sit on ( although she'd rather lay on the floor and read them), but there were large paintings of the Fire Lords. She could feel their glaring eyes on her which sent shivers down her spine each time. Instead of reading in the library, she brought the books to her room so that she could have some privacy and solitude.

"Eh? Did I get lost? Wasn't my room around here?" Akiko walked aimlessly through the corridor. She noticed one large door and decided to knock. "Hello? Is anyone there? I need some directions…"

Silence.

She knocked again. But still there was no answer. Looking around, there wasn't anyone in the corridor but her. Her mischievous side took over and she pushed the door open. To her surprise, it wasn't locked but the room looked like it hadn't been used for a while There was dust covering the floor and furniture. She wondered if this was a spare guest room, but then why the large door? The other guest rooms had normal doors. Suddenly her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar looking person in a picture that was on the dresser table. Akiko picked it up and blew some dust off, she immediately knew who's room it was and why it was empty.

"Zuko…" the picture was a painting of Zuko and his mother sitting by the pond with the turtleducks.

She felt her eyes sting again, she hadn't cried in a while. Akiko thought she had gotten over the issue but clearly she hadn't.

From then on, Akiko made a point to enter Zuko's room everyday. She would clean it up little by little secretly until the room didn't look abandoned anymore. She would spend time laying on Zuko's bed and imagine him entering the room and going about his business in his room, whatever he would do normally after his training. Despite not having seen him for so long, she felt closer to him just by staying in his room. She hoped that one day soon, he would return and this room would become theirs.

Years passed, Akiko developed into a beautiful songstress known throughout the Fire Nation. They called her the singing fire phoenix. She grew close to the Fire Lord and though her knowledge grew as well she her talent, she never knew much about the war or that the Fire Nation was conquering the other kingdoms. She managed to speak to Princess Azula but the Princess's distinct uhh..manners scared Akiko more than impress her. However, they acknowledged each other's existence but didn't go beyond being acquaintances. Akiko did enjoy the company of Ty Lee and Mai, the Princess's friends. She could feel the tension when Azula first introduced her as Zuko's fiancée , Mai was really not happy. After a while, the tension died down and Akiko could live her life remotely at peace.

The fateful day came soon enough. Akiko was practicing in her room alone when she was suddenly called by the Fire Lord. The maids came to escort her, they seemed particularly cheerful.

"Hey Ami, did something happen? Everyone seems kinda cheery today." She asked the maid next to her.

"Oh," she giggled, "You'll find out soon."

Akiko shrugged it off, 'maybe it's someone's birthday today', she thought to herself.

The soldiers opened the hall's door and she was led in. She bowed before the group of people, one of them being the Fire Lord.

"Good morning, Fire Lord."

"Akiko, good morning! I heard you playing again, it sounds wonderful."

"Thank you," she brought her head up and looked around. She spotted both familiar and unfamiliar faces. There was Princess Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, the Fire Lord's advisors and a man who had his back to her.

"Akiko, I'm sure you remember my son, Prince Zuko."Fire Lord gestured towards the man. Akiko's heart skipped a beat, 'could it be…?'

Her eyes watched as the man stood up, he wasn't skinny at all, he had a nice built. He turned showing his face.

The first thing she realised was the scar on his face. 'What happened to him?' she thought of him battling the avatar and getting injured in the process. If he was here, that means he would have defeated the avatar. Her eyes traced his now mature face, the years travelling still hadn't taken away his youthful appearance, she thought to herself, but after all he was still 16. She felt like they've been apart for decades.

Now there he was, right in front of her, she didn't know how to react.

"Akiko…" his voice had grown much deeper.

When her brain finally registered that she wasn't dreaming, her heart began to beat rapidly. Tears overflow from her golden eyes as she smiled at her prince, "Welcome back, Prince Zuko."

They ran into each other's embrace. Akiko cried into his shoulder, "I've missed you."

Zuko breathed into her hair, "Me too."

The couple's reunion was interrupted when the Fire Lord coughed. "Ahem, Akiko, why not a song? I'm sure Prince Zuko would enjoy it after his long journey."

Breaking from his embrace, she bowed and came to the centre. Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee and Mai sat on the floor and watched as Akiko sing. She sang a love song of a lover returning home, a most appropriate one she thought.

Zuko could feel her emotions through her singing. To him, she had truly grown into a beautiful woman. Her hair had grown long to her waist, her eyes kept the same childlike wonder, just like the ones he would dream of every night during the last few years.

When Akiko ended her song, the Fire Lord gave her a standing ovation. "Beautiful, truly beautiful."

Akiko curtsied, "It is by your higness's encouragement, that I am able to sing the way I sing now."

"How modest. Zuko, you must treasure your woman. I believe you two would like some time alone. You may leave with Zuko. Azula, you can leave with your friends too."

They bowed and left the hall. Azula and her friends went off, leaving the couple to be escorted to Zuko's room. As soon as they were alone, they pulled each other into an embrace.

"Oh, Prince Zuko! I thought you would never return. Tell me, how was your journey? Did you capture the avatar?"

Zuko smiled weakly. Akiko could tell there was something on his mind. "Prince Zuko, are you alright? Did something happen?"

She touched his scar, "What happened?"

He held her hand on his face, "It's a long story. I don't feel like talking about it now." Zuko let go of her hand and walked to his window.

"Akiko, I've missed you and all but I need some time alone. I'm quite tired." He said not looking at her. Akiko nodded and left his room. She felt worried for him, what happened to that wonderful cheerful boy she knew? He seemed so distant, far away. Maybe he was just tired after a long journey. She decided to give him space to relax and settle down at home.


End file.
